Teenage Love Affair
by WonderGirl556
Summary: Based on the book Teenage Love Affair By: Ni-Ni Simone. Rogue's old friend discovers his own powers and comes to live at the mansion. Drama ensures. Will Rogue stay with her abusive boyfriend? Will she find love with the new guy? Read to find out.
1. The Lunchroom

Teenage Love Affair

By: DianaRose556

**Author's Note:** This story is based on the book _Teenage Love Affair_ By: Ni-Ni Simone. I think everyone into romance should read this book! To anyone reading my story I would like to send out my thanks. It would be amazing to get one review, but I will post anyway just because I love to write! I am going to rate this story PG-13 for later chapters. This story takes place at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and is an X-Men fic just to let you know! Some of the characters will be different from you have previously seen them! I will apologize in advance for my poor writing. Please read and review!

Rogue strolled into the Xavier's lunchroom like she owned the place, and in most cases of the word she did.

Flanked by her best friends Kitty Pryde, Warren Worthington, and Kurt Wagner she

saunters to her table.

'I've got it all' Rogue thought. 'Most popular girl in school, perfect boyfriend, designer clothes, sweet ride, best friends a girl could ask for. . . . what more could a girl want?' Rogue pondered. 'One thing. To be able to touch.' The girl lamented. This was Rogue's "gift" as Storm, the weather goddess put it . 'Ha. More like a curse!' the girl remarked. Rogue had the ability to drain other people's life force, and if a mutant, their powers.

"Hey Rogue! Can you hear me!" Kitty, Rogue's dancer friend requested. Kitty Pryde's special talent is being able to move through solid matter. She is also the X-Men's computer whiz.

"Uhhhh...Yeah Kit I'm here!" Rogue dazedly replied.

"Now that your back, did you hear about the new mutant?" Kitty excitedly asked.

"Can't say I have...spill it!" Rogue responded.

"Ok." the girl began "So there is a new guy that came here from Alabama, h-" Kitty began before getting cut off by Kurt.

"Oh! does the new guy have an accent! I love accents!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt was a furry blue teleporting mutant. Kurt was know for being the boisterous, friendly one of the group.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kitty said while shooting Kurt a look. " he is in fact from Alaska."

"What does he look like? Is he a cutie?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Well, he has chocolate brown hair, a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Super hot! Thing is, he has a bizarre eye condition and has to wear these red sunglasses wherever he goes. Weird huh?"

"What do you think his power is?" Warren questioned. Warren was a mutant with the power of flight with giant wings protruding from his back. Otherwise he looked completely normal; and charmingly handsome.

"It must have something to do with his eyes! Why else for the funky shades?" Kurt remarked.

"Maybe his eyes just look different and would give away his hidden mutation." Kitty reasoned.

"Red glasses? Not you typical lens color!" Kurt retorted.

"Fashion statement?" Rogue answered with a shrug.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

'I look forward to meeting this guy...' Rogue thought.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter and weren't too bored by it!


	2. Gambit

Chapter 2

By: DianaRose556

Author's Note: A special thanks to Ryromaniac for the review! I would also like to thank anybody else that has read my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, X-Men the Movie or anything of the sort. I am just borrowing a couple of things.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Once the bell signaling the end of the school rang, Rogue began to speed walk to her dorm room deep in thought.

Rogue was VERY nervous about her date with Remy tonight.

Remy, (AKA Gambit, who has the ability to charge objects with explosive kinetic energy.) was the institute's notorious bad boy, and Rogue's boyfriend. He skipped class most of the time, and the days he did come to class he did nothing but smoke cigarettes until the teachers caught him and sent him to Xavier's office

He is also rumored to be the school's drug supplier. 'That would explain all the rolls of cash he has on him 24/7 ' Rogue thought with a smirk.

Remy was insistent about taking Rogue dancing for ALL of their dates. Rogue hated dancing because there was a possibility of touching another person's skin, but when she told Remy, all he would say is that she was lucky to get a date with him at all.

Remy had a temper to match his powers: explosive. Sometimes when he was in a foul mood, 'Most likely when a drug deal falls through" Rogue thought with an eye roll, he would take his anger and aggression out on Rogue. Usually in words of course, but sometimes when Rogue defended herself he would slap or hit her.

But after things cooled down, he felt bad about his actions. And like a rehearsed routine, he would show up at Rogue's dorm and beg for forgiveness, usually with the new pair of Jimmy Choos Rogue had been eyeing in hand.

It always took Rogue a while to forgive Remy for laying a hand on her, even with his added gifts. But she always caught herself going to his doorstep to talk, so eventually she gave up on her grudge.

'Why?' Rogue asked herself.

'Simple' she reasoned with herself, 'He has become your shelter, your safety blanket to protect you from the world.'

In the first weeks of their relationship he had been her prince charming, kind and caring, waiting on her every whim. Rogue didn't know how she had ever made it without him.

But now things were different. He was becoming more and more distant, and more and more violent.

'I should leave him' Rogue told herself, 'I'm not some spineless bimbo who needs a man to take care of her.' 'Oh, but you are my dear' Rogue's inner voice said, and secretly she knew it was true. Whatever happened she refused to break up with him and have things go back to the way they were before, and Rogue held on to Remy for that reason. The thought of having a boyfriend 'even an abusive one' Rogue added, was comforting. The thought that someone would always be there to hold her brought hope to Rogue's life. Not that Kitty, Kurt, and Warren weren't comforting, but this was different...

Rogue was so caught up in her thoughts that before she knew it she had crashed into someone.

"Excuse me", Rogue mumbled to the stranger. It took her a moment to realize that the person she had crashed into had red sunglasses.

'Dang!' Rogue thought, 'Kit wasn't lying when she said this guy was hot! Now's my chance to get to know him! Better take it!"

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around" Rogue said with a smile.

"Yeah I just got here today." the stranger replied.

"What's your name?" Rogue asked.

He replied "Scott, Scott Summers."

Well tell me what you think! The drama begins next chapter! Read and Review! :)


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3:Confrontation

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Things have gotten hectic at school! But I tried to post a long chapter today! Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or X-Men; I'm just playing with the action figures!

Let's Begin!

That name.

It brought back memories of when things weren't so complicated...but then again, they were. When she was a normal girl, with not so normal parents.

Couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen him before.

She gazed up into the red hued glasses one more time, and it clicked. This was Scott, her Scott. In Alabama he had been her best friend for 8 years.

Memories were washing over her; memories of going to the park everyday until she could no longer see. Memories of ice cream at the local ice cream parlor every Saturday night. Playing endless games of Monopoly until one of them submitted from debt. It all came back then.

"Scott! It's me! Marie! Do you remember me? From Alabama?" Rogue asked.

"Marie? How could I forget my best friend!" he cried as he took her into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, with her head buried in his shoulder. Suddenly Rogue pulled back and remarked with a grin "You look so different...what happened to you?

"Well," he began "considering I was a fourteen year old boy at the time, with raging hormones, extreme acne, and braces, yeah, I do hope I look different!" he finished with a laugh.

Rogue chuckled and said "So, what's your power?"

"Here, let me show you!" he said while leading Rogue to the conveniently open window in the hallway. He quickly flipped up his ruby glasses and a crimson beam shot out of his eyes. The red beam traveled about a hundred feet before hitting the giant birch tree marking the beginning of the woods.

The tree was completely obliterated.

"So watcha think?" Scott questioned.

"I think your amazing!" Rogue exclaimed "Your like a mini Superman! You can shoot fricken' lasers out of your eyes! Your power is a million times better than mine."

Scott replied with: "Why do you say that?"

"Remember that article in the paper about Cody?" Rogue began

"Who could forget." Scott replied

"Well all that happened because he touched my skin. My bare skin absorbs people's life force, and in the case of a mutant, their powers."

"That's kinda cool if you ask me! You could be like an assassin and knock people out with one touch!"

"Well it's not so cool when you have to deal with it full time. I can't control it, even now." Rogue awkwardly replied.

They stood in an awkward silence like that for some time until Rogue exclaimed "So, would you like the grand tour?"

"Sure!" he said with a smile. They began walking when he said "You're gonna have to help me out around here for a while ya know."

"Oh I know!" Rogue said with a grin.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew all the turmoil your getting yourself into Marie!" he replied

"Alright, we have just arrived at the first destination on our tour! The cafeteria; you will eat lunch here." Rogue said humorously

"Gee I wouldn't have guessed that one!" Scott said sarcastically

"So if you walk out the double doors and take a right you will find yourself at the academic wing. This may be a school for mutants but Xavier takes education very seriously. There's shop...biology...French...design and about 87 other classes."

"Really" Scott replies with an arched eyebrow

"Maybe that's an exaggeration..but you get the picture!" Rogue remarked as they continued walking.

"Ah, and here is the infamous boys wing" Rogue said "I haven't had the pleasure to see YOUR dorm yet. Care to show me?"

"It would be an honor ma'am." Scott said in a ridiculous southern accent that caused Rogue to giggle like a school girl...which she was. To top things off he bent his arm in a chivalrous manner to escort Rogue to his dorm.

"If you will look to your left you will see a vending machine. Home to every boy's favorite foods. Across that is the ice machine; restocked daily; compliments of Bobby." Scott said in his best tour guide voice.

"And our last stop on our tour is ...drum roll please...my dorm!" Scott exclaimed

In all actuality Xavier's dorm were extremely modern and up to date, thanks to Storm's sense of style.

"Wow Supes you've got some pretty nice digs!" Rogue said while leaping on to the bed while kicking off her Michael Kors pumps.

"Hold up! Who's 'Supes' " Scott said with finger quotation marks.

"Well you of course silly! It's short for Superman!" Rogue remarked

"That one will take a little getting used to." Scott said under his breath

"Well you better start because that's what I'm going to call you from now on!" Rogue humorously remarked

"Hahaha! You're kidding right?" Scott said seriously.

That caused Rogue to burst out laughing who's laugh caused Scott to start chortling. Scott then proceeded to fall on top of the bed from all of his laughing. It got very loud in a very short period of time.

Then suddenly they heard a pound on the door .

"I'll get it!" Rogue hollered as she leapt off the bed while simultaneously putting on her shoes.

"No you wont!" Scott said as he grasped after her.

Rogue got to the door first and whipped it open while saying "Summer's residence, Scott is n-" Rogue cut off as she saw who was at the door.

"Uhh...Hi Remy. Are you here to see Scott?" Rogue awkwardly questioned.

"No, I'm here to ask you to keep it down." Remy stated with a scowl

'Uh-oh! I'm gonna get it now!' Rogue thought 'But he seriously can't be jealous over something as minor as that..can he?'

"Well, we will try to be quieter." Scott hopefully offered.

"I think it's time Rogue left. To get ready for her date. With ME." Remy quipped

"Remy, I have more than eno-" Rogue began before she was cut off by Remy not so discreetly digging his nails into her arm.

Rogue winced before saying "I guess I'll see you later Scott..." Rogue said as Remy pulled her out the door by the arm.

This did not go unnoticed by Scott who looked distastefully upon the event.

"Rogue!" Scott called out to her

"Yeah?" Rogue said as she turned around in Remy's grip

"Talk to me later 'kay?" he replied

"You got it Supes." she said with a grin

As soon as Scott shut the door Remy struck Rogue across the face and said in a harsh whisper "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!"

That made Rogue angry. She has takes a lot of Remy's crap and she was sure as heck not going to take any about Scott.

She yanked her hand out of his grip and pressed her pointed finger into his chest while saying "I will do whatever I want!" Rogue began; voice building "I am no servant that you cant control/. I am your girlfriend and you darn well better figure that out!"

"My girlfriend! MY girlfriend! Implying you are mine and belong to me! You better get that straight if you are going to be my girl." He finishes before marching into his room and slamming his door.

With that Rogue sunk down on the wall and began to sniffle into her hands.

So what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! I hope to get three reviews for chapter three! Thanks to all my reviews, followers, and anybody tagging along with this story!


	4. Changes

Teenage Love Affair

Chapter 4: Changes

By: DianaRose556

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I hit a writer's block and I could not, for the life of me figure out a way to make this chapter interesting! Hope you I did an OK job! R&R!**

Suddenly Rogue looked up, "What the heck am I doing?" she thought. "I am Anna Marie D'Ancanto!" she thought sassily. "No boy ever lays a hand on me!". With that, she stood up, dried her tears, and strutted out of the boy's wing with her head held high.

As soon as she got back to her dorm she plopped on her bed and began to make a mental checklist: "Step 1: Erase all memory of him." Rogue smirked at this as she rolled off her bed over to her photo board. "Simple enough." she thought. She plucked the first picture off the board. She gazed at the photo thinking of the memory it held; "That was the first time I went dancing with Remy...".

_*Flashback*_

_"Do you like dancing?", he questioned. "Dancing isn't my thing" Rogue replied. "That's a shame," he began, "I really wanted to go dancing with you..." he said before strolling slowly away. "Wait" she replied, "I'll go dancing with you, but I can't promise that I will be any good at it.". "Excellent" he said while turning to her, a trickster's smile playing on his lips. "I'll come get you at seven". "I'll be ready"._

_*End Flashback*_

She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she proceeded to rip up the picture, and all the other ones on the board. Instead of feeling better she just felt alone and empty. "That will all change after Step 2!" She thought hopefully. "Step 2: Delete. From everything." She moved to her laptop, flipped it open and logged on to her Facebook account and quickly maneuvered her way to his profile. As she looked at his previous activity one thing stuck out to her; his relationship status. "Single" it said, changed 2 minutes ago. That two syllable word broke her heart and at the same time, made her blood boil! "Stay strong Marie, stay strong." she chanted to herself. "He didn't even have the common decency to let you know he was done! That boy doesn't deserve a second more on your mind!" she reasoned. Rogue took in a great breath of air and held it as she hit the "Delete" button. As she let out her breath she felt better, but not good enough, she thought. Then she whipped out her Blackberry, and with a sly smile on her face, hit the "Delete Contact" button. "Are you sure you wish to delete this contact?" her phone questioned. "Why yes I am" she verbally replied before hitting the "Yes " button. The relief was instant. "Why not go a step further?" she thought. "Why not block him?", and block him she did.

"Final step", she thought. "Tell Kitty"

Just then she heard a knock on the door. Just as the girl moved to open the door, the door swung open and none other than Katherine Pryde was at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Rogue thought with a smile.

"Like, OMG Rogue are you Ok? I just saw on Facebook that you and Remy are broken up! You must be heartbroken!", The visitor stated.

"Just the opposite." Rogue said, "I feel better than I have in a long time."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to Review! Tell me what to improve on! Reviews are my fuel so keep them coming! :D**


	5. The Old and the New

Teenage Love Affair

Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I hope to update more often since it's summer, but we'll se how things go. I would like to send love from the bottom of my heart to anyone who has stuck with this story, reviewed it, or alerted it! I love you all.

It was 3 days after Rogue and Remy's fight, and Rogue was by no means fine.

Rogue hadn't left her room for days, faking pink-eye. When instead she had been crying in her room. Her eyes were red and swollen and the bruise Remy gave her had consumed the entire right side of her face.

'Why do I have to be so darn stubborn?' Rogue thought. 'Better yet, why is he so stubborn? He was the one who hurt me! If he expects me to come crawling back to him like some lovesick puppy he is absolutely delusional! I am going to wait until drags his ass up to my doorstep and begs for forgiveness!'

Just then there was a knock on the door.

'That better be him!' Rogue thought as she slipped on a pair of Jackie-O sized sunglasses and proceeded to the door.

As Rogue opened the door she was preparing a string of curses and insults for Remy, but when she opened the door she found Kitty, Kurt, and Warren instead.

"Guys!" Rogue said "What are you doing here? Its the middle of the day!"

"We thought you could use some company!" Kitty replied for the group

"And it's free period." Warren added

"Ouch girl!" Kurt said with a wince, "What happened to your face?"

'Uh-oh' Rogue thought, she hadn't come up with an excuse yet for her bruised face.

"Um..Well..."she started, "You see...these giant glasses I have to wear to hide my pink-eye, um... impaired my vision so I accidentally ran into the bathroom door."

'Come on Rogue that was pathetic!' the girl thought to herself, "Please Lord, don' let them ask anymore questions on it!'

Her wish was answered when all the response she got, was a few shared looks and raised eyebrows. Her friends knew better then to pry, but they were sure to talk about it the minute they left.

"So what's knew at school?" Rogue asked as she gestured for her friends to come in.

"Nothing much" Warren replied as he sat down on the desk chair.

"Lies!" Kurt accused while leaping on top of Rogue's dresser. "The new guys, Scott and Bobby are whats new! They have girls falling over them wherever they go! Hint, hint, Kitty's one of them!"

"Am not!" Kitty retorted "I merely observe from afar."

"If that's what you want to call it..." Warren replied

"Ohhhhh Kitty! Tell me about this Bobby!" Rogue said.

"Where to begin! Ohhh Alright! I'll start with his power! He controls ice so his nickname is Iceman. Kitty began, "He came to the mansion from Boston so he has this super sexy Boston accent. He shares a room with Scott, so they became fast friends. Don't even get me started on his eyes! They're ice blue and you can fall into them like an abyss!" she said dreamily.

"Why Kitty! If I didn't know better I would say that you are smitten with that boy!" Rogue teased

"Shut up!" Kitty shot back with a smile as she fell back onto Rogue's bed.

"Kitty's in love! Kitty's in love!" Kurt sang

"So what if I am?" Kitty said with a smile

"We are going to have to get the two of them together, and fast, before Kitty kills a another girl because she looked the wrong way at her man!" Rogue joked.

They all got a good laugh off that one.

"Speaking of getting together...you and Scott?" Warren said to Rogue.

"Come on guys! You know it's trashy to get a new boyfriend just after breaking up!" the girl replied.

"Tell that to Remy!" Kurt exclaimed, "He's already on the rebound with that whore Emma Frost!"

Those words cut into Rogue like sharpened knives. Remy had already moved on? Tears were welling up in Rogue's eyes. After all their time together, he was over her in a few days? That made Rogue angry. 'Fuck Remy' the fuming girl thought. 'If he can move on, the I sure as hell can too!'

"Never mind what I said before. I think it is time I move on!" Rogue replied with a smirk.

"You go girl!" Kurt supported.

"I think I know exactly who you should move on to!" Kitty said with a wink.

"I think I do too Kit." Rogue agreed.

"Ok let's just come on out and say it. Rogue, go out with Scott!" Warren commanded.

"He's perfect for you Rogue!" Kitty said "You two have history and to invite you too his room...he must be feeling something!"

"Well...actually I kinda invited myself" Rogue said with a blush.

"Even better!" Kitty replied.

"This would work out perfectly! Except Scott has a girlfriend..." Kurt remarked.

Kitty turned and shot a glare at him "Not helping Kurt."

"Already?" Rogue replied

"Well, he has been here a few days..." Warren reasoned.

"And just about every girl here over the age of 12 has been throwing herself at him..."Kurt finished.

"Understood. Who's the girl?" Rogue questioned.

"Jean Grey." Kurt replied.

"Of course!" Rogue exclaimed "Scott would go for the goody-goody!"

"Well from what I've seen, their relationship already seems pretty strained." Kitty said optimistically.

They talked about ways to get Rogue and Scott together for a little while longer before free period ended and the three had to get back to class.

"See ya girl!" Kurt said

"Take care of yourself Rogue! and you better be back at school by tomorrow or I will personally hunt you down and drag you there by your ear!" Kitty said jokingly.

"I will be! No dragging required!" Rogue replied with a smile.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and alert! Thanks for reading! I love you all! :)**


	6. Love is in the Air

Chapter 6

Teenage Love Affair

By: WonderGirl556

AN: I would like to send lots of love to all of the reviewers out there! I know there are a ton of you adding this story to your favorites and alerting it. I would like to say a giant thank you too, but please if you have a extra minutes, leave me a little feedback, tell me what you liked, what you didn't but please let me know you guys like the story!

* * *

><p>When Rogue woke up the next day she was determined and ready.<p>

Determined to make it known to Remy that she was done with, and ready, to move on to a new guy. That new guy hopefully being Scott.

Rogue dazedly walked to her mirror, and was shocked when there was nothing left of the dark, ugly, bruise that has prominently marred her face the day before.

She smirked and thought, 'Must be the animal in me!' referring to Wolverine.

Her eyes were no longer irritated from tears, but shining in anticipation for the day ahead.

She searched through her closet for her favorite graphic tee, which she paired with he signature size 10, Marc Jacobs jeans.

After running a brush through her tangled hair and applying a few swipes of makeup she pulled on her Manolo Blahnik shoes she was up out the door and on her way to the cafeteria.

She swiftly scanned the tables for her friends, when she couldn't find them she shrugged and got into the line for food.

After carefully surveying the options Rogue opted for some grits and a glass of chocolate milk. She took another quick look around the cafeteria and came up empty again.

'Where are those guys?' Rogue thought, still occupying thoughts of her day's goals in her head.

It was only after she had retrieved her utensils that she saw Scott waving her over to his table; which coincidently was also occupied by her friends; along with Bobby Drake and Jean Grey, who had tightly attached herself to Scott's arm.

'Wow am I a ditz!' Rogue thought with a grin as she made her way towards the table.

"Are you deaf girl!" Kurt joked as Rogue arrived at the table "We've been calling your name since you walked in!"

"And a good morning to you too, Kurt!" Rogue happily replied.

"Wow Rogue!" Kitty remarked, "You healed up fast!"

"I guess you can blame that on Wolverine." Rogue said with a wink

"But why didn't it heal before?" Warren asked.

"I think that's because-" Rogue began

"Could someone please explain to me what happened to Rogue? and who "Wolverine" is?" Scott anxiously injected.

Kitty shot Rogue a wink before saying "Well yesterday when we went to see Rogue during free period, she had a massive bruise on her face from running into a door. But as you can see now, her face is just fine!"

"And Wolverine is an instructor here who has healing abilities and well, Wolverine like claws. I touched him once, a while back when I had first come to the mansion." Rogue finished.

"Oh, Ok" Scott replies a little uneasily.

'Oh, shit!' Rogue thought 'I know that look even with the glasses! He does not believe my lie one bit! I am going to get chewed out for that later.'

The rest of the conversation was focused on the annual winter formal that was coming up in about a week. Warren and Kurt announced that they would be going stag, and would pick up some single ladies there. Jean was still latched on Scott's (who did not happen to enjoy that fact) arm, mumbling about how they were going to have a "nice dinner" before the dance and that they must "color coordinate" their outfits.

'Damn' Rogue thought, 'That girl might be the smartest in the class but she sure as hell knows nothing about guys!'

"Marie. Marie?" Scott asked

"Mmmh?" Rogue replied

"I was just asking who you are going to the dance with" Scott said

"I'm actually planning on going stag with my boys!" Rogue said while ruffling Kurt and Warren's hair.

"Hey watch the hair!" Kurt said with a grin "It's my best feature!"

"Why aren't you going with anybody?" a concerned Scott asked.

"Well, I was going with Remy, but since we've broken up nobody's asked me." Rogue replied

"I think that's about to change! Piotr is on his way over right now!" Kitty exclaimed

"Looks like Rogue's not going stag after all!" Warren remarked with a grin.

Scott did not look too pleased with this fact, which Rogue happily noted.

"You guys don't know that! Maybe he just wants to...talk or something!" Rogue reasoned, though she secretly hoped that he wasn't just there to talk.

Once he reached the table Piotr (better known as Colossus) knelt down to one knee, pulled out a single red rose and said "Rogue will you do me the honor of being my date to the Winter Formal?"

Rogue's hand flew to her face in surprise. No boy had ever been so chivalrous with her before. 'None besides Scott. The guy you are SUPPOSED to be trying to get.' a little voice said inside of her. 'Well hush up.' Rogue replied 'I'll get him in time. But right now I CANNOT say no! He has been too sweet!'

"I would love to." Rogue genuinely responded as she took the offered rose from Piotr's hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

At her response a giant grin spread across his face. Woots and hollers had erupted all around them.

"Aww hell!" Bobby said "I might as well get it over with."

He walked around the table to where Kitty was sitting and took her hands in his before saying. "Katherine Pryde, will you go to the winter formal with me?"

"Of course!" Kitty instantly replied as she threw her arms around Bobby's neck.

More woots and hollers followed as the bell signaling the ten minute mark before morning classes rang.

"Allow me to escort you to your first class." Piotr said to Rogue as he kindly bent his arm to escort her.

"Thank you Piotr! I'm flattered!" Rogue said while accepting his arm.

When they arrived at Rogue's first class, AP chemistry, Piotr spontaneously asked Togue if she would like to go out for dinner with him.

"Why of course! That would be great!" Rogue replied "Pick me up around seven tonight?"

"I'll be there." Piotr replied before striding away.

Rogue strolled over to her desk, feeling great about herself for already accomplishing both of her day's goals. As she pulled out her chair, a slip of paper fell off. 'I wonder if it's from Scott!' Rogue thought while picking it up. She opened the note which read:

_Meet me on the roof top gardens at 10:30 tonight. We need to talk._

_-Scott_

'Oh crap! He didn't forget about breakfast!' Rogue thought as she turned to see Scott a few desks away; with eyes boring through his glasses into her.

She was about to approach him to say she would be there when Jean slid into her path.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Jean venomously spit at Rogue.

"Excuse me?" Rogue replied; caught off guard.

"You heard me, Scott is mine so back off." Jean said.

That infuriated Rogue, she did not like the thought of anybody "possessing" another person, especially not after her encounter with Remy a few days back.

"I'm sorry but as I recall, Scott is his own person, that can, and will, talk to whoever he wants to, whenever he feels like, and from my experience with Scott, I can honestly tell you that he will not take too kindly to somebody trying to change that." Rogue responded before turning on her heal and returning to her desk as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>'Dinner with Piotr was great.' Rogue thought 'People wouldl be surprised by how funny and animated he is!'<p>

Rogue walked back to her dorm and checked the time, 9:58.

'Perfect' Rogue thought 'Just enough time for me to get ready for bed!'

Rogue took a quick shower, put on her pajamas and brushed her hair. The clock read 10:26.

'I better get going!' Rogue thought as she headed towards the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Scott sitting on a bench looking out at all the countryside. Rogue walked over to join him.

"Hey" she said as she sat down

"Hey" he replied.

Rogue pulled Scott into an embrace.

"I really missed you." Rogue mumbled into his shoulder.

"You didn't even say goodbye. Why?" Scott suddenly questioned.

Rogue pulled back enough to look into his face. "I was young and scared. I had just found out that I could never touch another human being again without hurting them. I wanted to leave it all behind. I ran away Scott, I couldn't have a life there, my entire family tonight I was a life-sucking freak.

"I'm sorry Marie, I didn't know." he responded.

"It's fine Scott, you deserved to know." Rogue responded. "I imagine it wasn't easy to learn that your eyes shoot lasers out of them."

"Ha!" Scott said. "You got that right! There's now a giant hole in my bedroom ceiling!"

Rogue giggled at that.

"So why did you want me to come up here?" Rogue asked.

"To do this." Scott replied before he pulled Rogue's face to his and passionately kissed her.

AN: So what did you guys think? Please review! I need to know how I am doing! I love you all! Thanks for reading!


	7. Bombshell

**Chapter 7**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the new story cover! It's my first edit but I think I did a pretty good job... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rogue responded immediately. She may not have kissed a boy in a while but this was not her first rodeo.<p>

Her hands moved to his hair, tugging on the short strands. This elicited a moan from Scott as his own hands moved around Rogue, pulling her closer. She breathed in his scent. It smelled like wood, the forest. Rogue liked it. It didn't smell like some cheap guys cologne, it was a smell that was pure Scott.

The kisses passion grew as Rogue found herself on Scott's lap. Her hands moving from his hair to his face.

That was when Rogue realized it.

She wasn't wearing gloves.

And she was touching Scott's skin.

Rogue leaped off Scott's lap. Backing away a good five feet. "Oh my God Scott!" she shrieks, "Are you all right?"

Scott just throws his head back and laughs.

"There is nothing funny about this Scott you could have gotten hurt!" Rogue fumed.

Scott just smiles and replies, "No I wouldn't have! Marie, I am immune to you."

Curiosity piqued, Rogue responds simply, "How?"

"Well it took me a while to figure out, but Doctor McCoy helped me with the finishing experiments...The radiation that my eyes put out, cancels out the effect of your skin. So that I am able to touch you, and when you are, my powers are canceled out too." Scott smoothly responded.

Rogue's eyes got as big as saucers. She could touch? Rogue had to restrain herself from singing hallelujah right there on the rooftop. She would save that for when she got to her room.

"Scott..." Rogue began "what does this mean for us?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. When you're ready come and find me." and with that Scott left the roof.

Rogue returned to her spot on the bench. "Well damn..." she said to herself "I've got a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo! Whatch y'all think? I know it was a tiny update but, I thought it would be a nice place to stop. Hopefully be another chapter up later today! Please review! Have a nice day lovelies!<strong>


	8. Dress Shopping

**Chapter 8**

**WonderGirl556**

**AN: I hope you liked the little bombshell I dropped last chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews! They really brighten my day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This one is sooo perfect for your skin tone!" Kitty squealed. as Rogue tried on a forest green floor length gown.<p>

Rogue had to admit, the dress was beautiful.

It was the day before the winter formal and Kitty, Rogue, and sadly Jean, were out trying on dresses.

The shimmering ball gown had a beaded strapless bodice. Its shirred waist has a gather at the hip with a beaded accent. The full tulle skirt has asymmetrically tired layers. It was perfect. It brought out her green eyes, and enhanced the creaminess of her skin, but the dress just wasn't her.

"The dress is the color of puke! It's hideous!" Jean said while sulking with arms crossed in one of the plush chairs provided by the dress store.

"Shut up you little twat!" Kitty spat back "The only reason you're here, is because Scott basically begged us to take you with us. Since you can't make any friends of your own." Kitty mumbled the last part to Rogue, who smirked at the girl's remark.

Jean just went back to sulking.

Rogue tapped her chin in contemplated while sizing up the dress in the full sized mirror in front of her "I don't know Kit, this dress just feels too overdone! And...well...not me!"

"Fine." Kitty said, disappointed "But now it's my turn!" The petite girl dashed into the changing room, coming back a minute later in a strapless metallic purple cocktail dress, it was made of purple satin and had a single gathering point in the center of the dress. It flattered her tiny frame perfectly.

"Oh gosh Kitty...It's perfect for you!" Rogue gushed

"Even I have to admit it looks great on you." Jean added.

"Thank you." Kitty said triumphantly, she was proud to be the first one to find their perfect dress.

"Your turn." Rogue said to Jean

Jean pranced back to the dressing room. After a considerable amount of time had passed Jean excitedly flounced back in a short cut, one-shoulder, yellow, beaded dress, made out of a strange fabric called "tulle".

"Wow, Jean!" Rogue honestly remarked "That yellow really sets off the red of your hair!"

"You think?" Jean replied with a half smile.

"I do!" Rogue said, feeling guilty about what had gone on between her and Scott a few days before.

"Alright Rogue," Kitty said, "It's time to find the perfect dress for you! Let's start by narrowing down the selection, what kind of look are you going for?"

"I want to look sleek and classy." Rogue said "I don't look short dresses would work on me."

"Fair enough." Kitty said "Are you planning on wearing your gloves?"

"Of course!" she replied "I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt! I will probably be wearing my black opera length gloves."

"Alright girl, let's search!" Kitty replied

The girls searched the racks for anything matching Rogue's description.

Kitty was the first to find one, "Look at this one Rogue! It would be perfect with gloves" she said while thrusting a pink and black, floor length dress at Rogue.

"It's beautiful Kitty! but I just can't see myself wearing it." Rogue replied.

"You have to try this one on!" Jean said while showing the girl a stunning orange dress "It would totally work with your skin tone!"

"It would be perfect, but half the school would be drained dry if I wore it! It has no back!" Rogue exclaimed

"Oops." an embarrassed Jean replied.

"It's fine. Just let me look around for a while." Rogue stated

Rogue walked around the store, searching the racks for anything with promise when an elderly saleslady came over.

"Hello sweetie," the lady said "are you finding everything ok?"

"No," Rogue replied "Do you have any simpler dresses? You know without all the glitz and glam?"

"Ahh, you are searching for a classy dress?" she replied

"Yes! exactly that!" Rogue enthusiastically replied. "Do you have any of those here?"

"I have a small collection in the back. I have been dying to see one of those dresses tried on, but all the girls that come in here want glamorous dresses, something to make them stand out. But if you ask me, all those glamorous dresses make people notice, is the fact you want to be noticed. Come on deary, follow me." the lady, whose nametag read Marline, said while leading Rogue to the back of the store.

They arrived at a small circular rack which held ten dresses. Marline searched through the dresses while Rogue waited patiently.

Marline smiled as she picked up a strapless, crimson, floor length dress. All Marline said was "It's made for you." The dress had a simple red bow, secured with silver fabric under the bust.

Rogue was awestruck, it was everything and more she had hoped for. "Can I try it one?" Rogue asked

"Just as long as you let me see you in it." Marline said as she followed Rogue back to where Jean and Kitty were sitting.

"I found it." Rogue said triumphantly to the girls

"Oh my gosh Rogue..." Kitty said "It's perfect." Jean just nodded her approval.

"I'm gonna go try it on" Rogue said as she scurried into the changing room.

Rogue came back a minute later and she was met with silence. As she turned into the full length mirror she saw why.

"I love it!" she said, silently adding 'and hopefully Scott will too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be the dance! I am going to put pictures of the dresses I used for inspiration on tumblr! You can find them at:<strong> wondergirl 556 .tumblr. c o m **just remove the spaces between. I will be updating on there periodically! I hope you are as excited as I am for the next chapter! Please Review! Love and Kisses!**


	9. Belle of the Ball

**Teenage Love Affair  
>Chapter 9: Belle of the Ball<br>By:WonderGirl556**

**AN: Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers! Reviews are my fuel so keep it up please! If you have some time on your hands please check out my tumblr. That is where you can find updates, my inspiration photos, edits, and ask questions. **wondergirl 556 .tumblr. c o m** just remove the spaces! Leave a comment and let me know you were there! I do not own X-Men of any of the songs mentioned. I love you all please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Today is the day!" Kitty squealed "Today is the day I have been waiting my entire life for! I get to dress up and look like a princess, with my prince. Do I look alright?"<p>

"Kitty, that boy will not be able to keep his hands off of you!" Rogue declared

"Speak for yourself Rogue, you may not be going to the dance with Scott, but you will definetly have capured his attention, as well as every other boy's."

'I do look good' Rogue thinks 'If I do say so myself!' Rogue's hair was straightened to perfection by Kitty. Her white strands are kept back by an elegant white flower.

Kitty isn't one to be overlooked either, with her perfect curls in a half up half down style. Complete with dramatic chandelier earrings.

"Thanks Kit, we better get goin', the guys must be dying in anticipation." Rogue says dramatically.

"Off we go!" Kitty says as the girls link arms. "Our princes await!"

* * *

><p>"Xavier went all out this year!" Rogue says to Kitty as they enter the cafeteria.<p>

"These decorations are fabulous!" Kitty responds.

There are snowflakes everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, tacked on the walls, there are even snowflake shaped ice cubes in the punch bowl!

"Rogue I found the guys!" Kitty says while pointing to where Piotr and Bobby are standing.

The girls walk over to the snowflake archway where couples are getting their photos taken.

Piotr sees them first and smiles "You girls look great!"

"Yes, you really do." Bobby replies with a low voice while starring intently at Kitty.

Rogue sends a wink to Kitty while walking over to Piotr and taking his hand, "Let's go get our picture taken!"

"I had the same idea." Piotr replies while leading Rogue under the archway, to where none other than Charles Xavier is taking pictures.

"Rogue you look very grown up, and Piotr you look like the true gentlemen you are." he says to the two.

"Thank you professer!" Rogue responds with a smile.

"Smile!" he says while readying the camera.

Piotr puts his arm around Rogue's waist and Rogue puts her hand on his.

The older man takes the picture and tells them that they can be picked up tommorrow during free period.

The couple waits for Kitty and Bobby to get their picture taken, before heading straight to the dance floor.

"Turn me On" by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj comes on and the dance floor, including the 2 couples, go wild.

Shouting every lyric, and grooving to the beat, Kitty shows off her signature dance moves, gathering quite a crowd.

"Whoooo! You go girl!" Rogue shouts to Kitty as the song ends and a "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt begins.

"May I have this dance?" Piotr asks Rogue, offering his hand.

"Yes, you may." Rogue responds while taking his hand.

Piotrs arms go around Rogue's waist, as she reaches up to put his arms around her neck.

"You are beautiful Rogue." he says

"Your not so bad yourself." she replies with a smile.

"I really like you Rogue."

"I like you too."

"Knowing that, I hope you don't mind me doing this." he replies

Rogue looks up at him confused, as she sees his lips descending upon her.

As their lips meet Rogue immediately notices that Piotr's lips have transformed into a cool, pliable, metal.

It's a short kiss, but one to remember. 'Like fire and ice.' Rogue thinks. 'Better then any kiss Remy has ever given me, It ranks up there with...Scott's.'

"I don't mind at all." Rogue responds as she pulls Piotr closer and lays her head on his chest. And they stay like that for the rest of the song.

They pull back just as the song changes to Ellie Goulding's "Lights", and they see Kurt and Warren approaching with a girl on each arm.

"You guys are so cute!" Kurt says to them, then turns and says "Ladies, could you please get us some refreshments."

"Of course, Kurt!" one of the girls says.

"God I can't stand those girls!" Warren complains

"Yeah, they basically latched themselves onto our arms the minute we got here." Kurt adds

"Ditch 'em!" Rogue returns "Don't let them ruin your night!"

"Right you are Roguey! That is exactly what I am going to do!" Warren confidently says

"Me too! I'm going to go see if I can get a dance with Betsy! Laters!" Kurt says before running off.

"Piotr would you excuse us for a moment, I have a few things I have to say to Warren." Rogue sweetly says to the Russian.

"Of course! I will be with John and Sam." he replies

"Thanks Pete! I'll be back in a minute!"

Once Piotr leaves Rogue asks: "Would you like to friend dance?"

"Certainly." he answers with a smile

As they get into slow dancing formation Warren asks, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen Scott?" she says.

"Why yes, yes I have. At the moment he is glaring at your back." he smoothly replies.

"What? really!" Rogue exclaims

"You know it! He just arrived and is taking a picture with Jean." Warren says before blurting "Aww hell no!"

"What did Scott do?!" Rogue frantically responds.

"It's not him. That bastard Remy is here, and he's starring straight at your ass." he says maliciously.

"Let him." Rogue says with a smirk, "Let him see what he's missing."

That caused both of them to break into a fit of laughter, which Warren noted, made Scott glare even harder at the two.

"Aww looks like Scotty's jealous of little old me!" Warren says with a pout.

"Shut up!" Rogue says while playfully smaking his chest. "And look who's talking! You can have any girl you want."

Warren debates for a couple seconds before responding: "True." That caused them both to start laughing all over again.

"May I cut in?" a voice came from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I liked the little Warren and Kurt pimp bit! How about the Rogue and Warren friendship? And hello? CLIFFHANGER! Review my loves! Until next time.<strong>


	10. Dancing With The Devil

**Teenage Love Affair  
>Chapter 10<br>By:WonderGirl556**

**AN: I would just like to send out a big thank you to all of my reviewers! And thank you to the lovely 1983Sarah for taking the time to write really sweet, uplifting reviews! Kisses! This chapter will not have the best language in it so rated T. I kind of unleash my inner anger on one of our characters! :) I don't own X-Men, never have, never will. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>"Like hell you can!" Warren spat back.<p>

"I don't believe I was talking to you." was the smooth reply that came from none other than Remy LeBeau.

Warren scowled before retorting, "I don't give a flying fuck who you are talking to! You will not hurt my friend again!"

Remy acted as if he hadn't heard a thing Warren had just said as he turned to Rogue and said, "What do you have to say chere?"

Rogue thinks a second before smiling sweetly, and replying. "It's ok Warren, I have a few things I would like to say to Remy." Adding a wink at the end.

Warren smiles a knowing smile before reassuringly patting Rogue on the back, and leaving her to Remy.

As Remy snakes his arms around Rogue's waist he leans in close to her ear and whispers, "Rogue, I've missed you...have you missed me?."

Rogue abruptly snatches her arms from where they were around Remy's neck, and slams them into his chest, hard. Forcing him away from her. "No, but it's obvious you haven't been missing me too much either, considering you moved on within 24 hours to the skank you're with now. And after all that you still have the balls to come over and pull that little attempt at seduction." letting out a little laugh before continuing, "I will never understand you Remy LeBeau, and I have absolutely no will to." and with that, she stormed away.

Or at least attempted to, before Remy caught her arm and yanked her back towards him again.

His red eyes were flaring as she glared into them. That always used to scare Rogue in the past, but it did nothing but piss her off now.

"Nobody talks to that way, you hear me! Nobody!" his accent coming thicker with anger.

"Then I guess my name is nobody, because I. Just. Did." Rogue snarled while trying to remove his iron grip from his arm.

"You may have grown a back bone Rogue, but you are still mine." he spat back

"Go to hell!" Rogue screamed before slapping him as hard as she could across the face.

This had the desired effect as the pain distracted him long enough to give Rogue a few seconds to escape from his grip. Rogue most definitely did not waste this opportunity, as she streaked across the dance floor, searching for somebody she knew. Sparing a second to glance back at Remy, she saw him barreling towards her at high speeds.

"Oh shit." Rogue blurted before getting on the move again. Now Rogue is starting to regret slapping him, and who wouldn't with a red-eyed demon on a war path after them? Rogue continued searching while she continued to blaze away from the monster behind her, who, which Rogue would note, did not have the disadvantage of running in a floor length gown.

'Thank the Lord!' Rogue thought as she saw Scott standing by the snack table. 'Maybe Scott will take up the Prince Charming role and ward off the fiery dragon coming after me...probably not...things have been tense since the rooftop encounter...but what other choice do I have?' she reasoned as she made a wide turn and dashed towards Scott.

Scott saw her approaching, and a grin began spreading across his face, but the smile faded once he saw Rogue's distressed countenance. "Marie?" He called to her. "What's wrong?"

"Scott there is a red-eyed demon on my tail and I need help!" she pleaded.

"Why, what happened?" he questioned.

"I'll give you the long version later, but in short Remy was being a possessive asshole, so I slapped him." Rouge responds.

"Ok...don't worry Marie. Find your friends and stay close to them for the rest of the evening. You hear me?"

"No, Scott!" Rouge says frantically, "You don't know what he's like when he's angry! He can get pretty violent! I don't want to leave you alone with him."

Scott moved one of his bare hands to cup Rogue's face, as he asked her in a soothing voice, "Marie, has Remy hit you?"

Rogue leaned into the touch, savoring it so deeply that she almost missed Scott's question. "Yes." she whispered.

"Oh Marie," he said as he began to stroke Rogue's face, "What has he done to you?"

The bittersweet moment is disrupted by Remy's cynical voice. "Well, well, well. I didn't know our little Rogue could touch."

Scott removed his hand from Rogue's face, only to move it around her waist in a protective manner. "Stay away from Marie." he said as calmly as possible.

"Ah Marie! Is that your real name, yes?" he sneered back.

"Yes it is, never use it again." Rogue retorted, gaining confidence with Scott by her side.

"Come on chere, you know you miss me. You could be my girl again, it would be like old times, we would go dancing every night, don't you like the sound of that?" he purred

"Hell no I don't like the sound of that!" Rogue spat, stepping out of Scott's comforting embrace, "I hated going dancing with you, but you were too God damn self absorbed to care! I am never coming back Remy, you can bet on that." she finished before trying to saunter away, Remy once again caught her arm.

"Hey!" he shouts "You are still mine." he is shaking her with every word. "and we aren't done talking until I say we are."

It all happened fast after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy! Don't hate me! I hope to update again soon! But please continue to review! It will make me update faster! I pinky promise! And you don't just go around lying about pinky promises! Until we meet again! :)<strong>


	11. Clash

**Chapter 11**

**Teenage Love Affair**

**By WonderGirl556**

**AN: Thank you so very much to all of you beautiful reviewers who make me wake up in the morning and want to write! Don't own X-Men. Have a nice day and review!**

* * *

><p><em>It all happened fast after that.<em>

Scott threw the first punch.

It hit Remy square in the jaw. After that, Remy had completely forgot about Rogue, a challenge was just initiated and Remy was not about to lose. He took a second to rub his jaw, before falling back into an experienced martial artist's fighting stance and throwing a high round kick to Scott's temple.

Scott did his best to block it by slapping it out-of-the-way, but he didn't have the same extensive history as Remy, so it connected slightly just above his ear.

Scott wasn't about to back down either, he had a point to prove; nobody touches his Marie.

With the small amount of skill he had learned from Logan in the past week, Scott ducked down and tried to sweep Remy's leg.

All the while, Rogue is standing off to the side clutching Kitty, frozen in shock of what's going on around her. By that time the clashing duo had gathered quite the crowd, most urging Scott on. Remy was not a well liked person to say the least.

Remy successfully leaps over Scott's outstretched leg, before doing a simple front kick into his chin. Scott let out a grunt before grabbing his chin.

"'Dat all you got pretty boy?" Remy taunted with a smirk.

"Oh, I've got a hell of a lot more than that!" he replied before flipping up his glasses, and sending a power blast of optic energy straight into his chest.

Remy went flying across the gym, until he hit a piece of snowflake decor.

With that Scott stood up, and walked over to Remy. The crowd following close behind.

"I don't like it when boys hit girls," he said, "but I _really_ don't like it when you hit Marie. So, now I am going to hit you." Scott finished before proceeding to kick Remy in the stomach.

"Never!", kick, "Touch!", kick, "Marie!", Scott says before pulling Remy close and snarling, "Or next time, I wont be the only one taking shots at you."

A battered and bleeding Remy, sadistically chuckles before saying, "You don't even know half of what I've done to her!"

Gasps go up all through the spectators.

Rogue had seen enough, this festival of shame had become too much for her. Now all of her classmates and peers, who had once respected her, looked down on her, like some battered women's charity case.

'Damn you Remy! and damn you Scott!' she thought 'how could he embarrass me like this?' Rogue then proceeded to throw her shoulders back and jut her chin skyward, before storming off through the throng of onlookers out of the gym, all while trying her hardest to keep her welling tears in check

An infuriated Piotr stepped in, turning his fist to metal, and smashed it into the side of Remy's skull, successfully knocking him unconscious. "_otmorozkom!" _he mutters before stalking out of the gym after Rogue.

Cheers erupted all around for Scott and Piotr. Scott grinned at the recognition while scanning the room searching for Rogue. His smile quickly faded when he couldn't find her face.

"Rogue! Rogue?" he called out, when he got no response he turned to Kitty, "Hey, do you now where Marie is?" he said.

"No." she replied with a glare, "she left near the middle of your little speech, you really embarrassed her." she finished curtly before turning on her heel, and leaving him to the cheering crowd.

'What have I just done?' Scott thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short little chappy for you guys! Sorry about the short chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands since school started up again! How did you like my little attempt at a fight scene? :) Review my loves!<strong>

_otmorozkom - Scumbag in Russian_


	12. Meltdown

**Chapter 12**

**Teenage Love Affair**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Sorry about the crazy update update schedule! School has started and things have started getting crazy! Thanks for you patience and remember to review darlings! And thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers who inspire me to wake up in the morning and write.**

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down Rogue's face as she sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop garden.<p>

"Nobody will respect me now." she blubbered to herself while making her way over to the bench where Scott and her had kissed.

Rogue was appreciative, even a little flattered, that Scott had taken care of things the way he had, but what she didn't appreciate, was that he had basically told all of her teachers and classmates, that Remy had not only hurt her, but that she had _let _him.

"God Marie! Get a hold of yourself!" she exclaimed to herself

"Marie." A deep voice said behind her, "that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks Piotr." she replied with a small smile.

He came over to the bench and sat down beside her. They just sat like that for a few minutes, just content with each other's company.

"I'm sorry you had to learn that about me." Rogue finally said, "At first I thought it was my fault and... and I just accepted his abuse. But towards the end, I finally saw the light and realized he was the one with a problem...not me."

Piotr pulled Rogue's head to his broad chest and began stroking her hair, "Oh, little Marie. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." he soothed.

This just made Rogue cry harder, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Having somebody comfort her was a rare occurrence, she usually just comforted herself, or acted as though it had never happened.

"Shhhh...Marie. Shhhh..." Piotr cooed.

Rogue gradually began to degrade her sobbing into sniffles, and all the while Piotr was there for her, saying encouraging words and smoothing her hair.

"Thank you" Rogue whispered to him.

"Anytime." he replied.

They stayed wrapped in each others' arms a little longer before Rogue asked; "Piotr, what should I do."

He took a second to think it over before replying with: "I think you should just leave it alone, and the gossip will die."

"I hope so." Rogue replied

All the while, a jealous Scott was watching from the shadows.

'I don't get it.' Scott thought to himself, 'Yeah, I did say a few things she might not have wanted everyone to know, but I did fight for her. That has to count for something.'

Scott looked a Piotr and scowled 'And what is he doing up here anyways? Sure he might have been her date to the dance, but that dos not make it okay for him to pet her!'

At that point Scott couldn't handle anymore, and left the rooftop with a loud slam of the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like jealous Scott? And that sweet little RoguePiotr bit? How about that? Tell me in the reviews!**


	13. How Not to Love

**Teenage Love Affair**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey there guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but my other Hunger Games story _A Shot in the Dark _has consumed my thoughts but a couple of days back I read a really good Scogue fic and I became inspired so here I am to write again! As always thank you to all the lovely reviewers!****You are my inspiration and make me excited to write!**

* * *

><p>Rogue jerked out of Piotr's warm embrace.<p>

"Scott." she whispered, "I have to go to him! Straighten things out."

Piotr shrank back from her, hurt by her words. 'What have I done.' Rogue thinks, immediately feeling bad about her words, had he not just been the one to comfort her in her weakness? He deserves better.

"I- I'm sorry Piotr, but he's always been the one for me," she leans back in and holds both of his hands in hers. "even back in Caldecott County, I just didn't know it then. Please forgive me Piotr, there is a better, sweeter, girl out there that is absolutely perfect for you, that girl just isn't me."she pleaded with him.

Piotr looked deep into her sincere emerald eyes before saying, "I forgive you Rogue, I don't know how I couldn't. Be careful Rogue, but if you do get hurt, I will always be here for you."

Rogue leaned in and gave Piotr a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back and shooting him a watery smile, as she got up and left the rooftop, her parting words were a thank you, said from the depths of her soul.

* * *

><p>'Everything is falling apart' Scott thought as he ran, almost drunkenly, back down the stairs leading from the rooftop gardens, 'I just fought for her honor! I should be the knight in shining armor that she runs to! Though it is fitting she chose him instead, considering his powers and all...'<p>

Scott lets out an anguished grunt as he punches the stairwell's wall, ignoring the searing pain in his hand. The pain he felt in his heart was more important.

He continued bounding back down the stairs to the cafeteria where the dance was being held.

'Maybe if I take my mind off of it. . . .' he reasoned

He walked over to where Jean was sitting, next to Kitty. The two were obviously conversing about the little rumble that had just occurred.

Scott pulled Jean to her feet and crushed her face to his. 'There, this will take my mind off of her.' he though.

Kitty let out a surprised gasp, followed by many others. But the couple continued to kiss.

Kitty rose to her feet and spat into Scott's ear, at a whisper, "You disgust me." before stomping away.

The phrase hurt Scott for a moment as his Marie's face popped into his head, but he decided to ignore both.

* * *

><p>Rogue danced down the stairs with a smile plastered on her face. everything was going to come together and Scott would be her's!<p>

She flung the door to the cafeteria open. Her eyes began to dart across the room searching for Scott.

And boy, did she find him. With his tongue down Jean's throat!

Her eyes began to well with tears for the second time that night.

At that moment, Kitty, her savior, ran over to Rogue and latched herself to the girl's arm.

"Come on hun." Kitty soothed, "Let's take a little break in the bathroom."

Rogue allowed Kitty to steer her out of the cafeteria and into the hallways of Xavier's Institute. She thanked the good Lord for the dimmed lights, as she let the tears roll down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you say drama! Poor Rogue! Scott is being quite the douche bag! Review please my loves! Until next time!<strong>


	14. Happily Ever After

**Teenage Love Affair**

**Chapter 13**

**By:WonderGirl556**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm not really inspired by this story anymore so I'm going to try to quickly finish it up! As always review!**

* * *

><p>In the bathroom Rogue dabbed at her mascara.<p>

"I thought we almost had things sorted out! I thought he liked me!" Rogue sobbed to Kitty

"I know honey, I thought he did too!" she soothingly replied.

"Kit, what do I do now?" Rogue questioned "Do I go back in there and act like I didn't see it, or should I confront him? I don't know what to do!" she buries her head in her hands.

"I think you should act like the strong independent woman you are. The Rogue I know would never let some guy get her down, even if he was your best friend." she said the last part softly.

Rogue jerks her head up, "You're right! I can't dwell on this, I have to move on." she said with a clear and determined voice.

Kitty links arms with her best friend, "That's my spitfire. Let's show them what a real lady looks like!"

"Thanks Kitty. I needed this." Rogue earnestly replied.

"I'm your best friend. That's what I do." Kitty says as they saunter out of the bathroom, ready to face the world.

* * *

><p>The girls strutted back into the gym like they owned the place, and people took notice, shooting them envious glares. Kitty and Rogue shared a secret smirk at this.<p>

Warren and Kurt were quick to run over and join them.

"I want to be apart of the fashion show too!" Kurt exuberantly shouts.

The other three have to chuckle at this.

"Strike a pose!" Rogue calls.

And they do. Kitty as a cheetah, Kurt in a Tebow, and Warren and Rogue joined in a Charlie's Angels.

They laughed and laughed until the loud booming voice of Professor Xavier came over the loudspeaker.

"And now students, it's time to announce your dance King and Queen!"

Cheers erupted from all over the student body. This was the moment everyone had waited for.

"We have tallied your votes and...your snow princesses are...Betsy Braddock, Jubilation Lee, and Katherine Pryde!"

Rogue threw her arms around the ecstatic girl "You get to be a princess after all!"

Kitty replied with: "Eeeeeeek!"

"Now go get your crown chica, before I take it for myself!" Kurt says with a wink.

Kitty shoots a playful glare at Kurt before prancing up to stage and getting her tiara.

"And your Snow Queen is.. …. …..Rogue!"

Rogue stood there speechless. How the hell did she win?

Warren and Kurt enveloped her in a hug. "You won Rogue!" Warren proclaimed.

"By some sick twist of fate, I did!" she twisted around in their arms to see Scott clapping and beaming at her. She glared back, and the smile slipped off of his face.

"That was a little mean." Kurt scolded

"Yeah, well he kissed Jean!" she replies

"Aww hell no! Glare all you want!" he exclaims.

"I'll help." Warren mumbles.

"That makes two of us!" Kurt seconds.

"Well I'll be back." Rogue says with a wink, "I've got a crown to retrieve!"

"You go girl!" Kurt calls

Rogue flashes a smile back at her friends, before making her way to the stage, where a snowflake encrusted crown is placed on her head.

Kitty runs over to her and gives her a great bear hug, which Rogue returns.

Xavier continues; "And on to the men. Your snow princes are...Robert Drake, Kurt Wagner, and Warren Worthington!"

Kitty and Rogue whoop and holler as their friends pave their way towards the stage. Warren decides to just fly, and Kurt teleports.

The two boys get their crowns and join the girls in a group hug.

"We're such winners!" Kitty says

"You've got that right!" Kurt replies

"Last but certainly not least, your Snow King...is Scott Summers!"

The four friends tried to clap politely, but they shared a knowing look and stopped. Let them make what they wanted of that.

* * *

><p>Scott took notice of this, his smile was a tight, fake looking one. He was hurt that his Marie was understandably, angry at him.<p>

He walked over to Bobby who simply offers him a "Congratulations, man!"

He tries his best to smile back as he replies "Thanks Bobby."

His snow themed crown is placed on his head as Xavier announces "And now as tradition says, our Snow King and Queen will have their first dance."

* * *

><p>Rogue looks to Kitty for support, who simply replies "Good Luck."<p>

Scott and Rogue awkwardly meet on the dance floor as the song '1000 Years' by Christina Perri begins playing.

The first thing Scott says as the couple begins to dance, is "Marie, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Scott?" she venomously spits, "Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught!"

"I'm sorry I did it! When I saw you and Piotr on the roof...I don't know I lost it, and I wanted to make you feel as bad as you made me." he pleads.

Her face softens to this, "I understand, I was looking for an outlet of love and affection and once I found one, I had to take advantage of it. I'm sorry for what I did too."

"So are we okay then?" he hopefully replies.

"I think we're more than okay." she wryly replies while pulling his head towards her's and kissing him.

Gasps erupt around the room, along with a few distinguishable catcalls coming from her best friends. Rogue pulls away and flashes them a winning smile. Which they return with victorious fist pumps and thumbs up.

Kissing Scott now was ten times better than it had been on the roof. He still smelled exactly like the pine forest he had smelt like on the roof. Rogue just couldn't resist going in for another kiss.

Shouts of approval and cries of excitement fill the air as the couple broke apart.

Rogue can't help but think of the song Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys.

"_It's a matter of extreme importance. My first Teenage Love Affair."_

"And they lived happily ever after?" Rogue questioned

"I think they did." Scott replies before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap! I hope you liked my little story! Please review! Until next time my loves! :)<strong>


End file.
